


Things You Said When I Wasn't Meant To Hear

by jinsmoonriver



Series: Things You Said (...) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Drinking, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Shy Tsukishima Kei, couldn't be in itzy, even more shy Yamaguchi Tadashi, really Hinata and Kageyama are there two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsmoonriver/pseuds/jinsmoonriver
Summary: Tsuki doesn't dislikes parties. What he dislikes is people flirting with Yamaguchi while he's just drunk and trying to be friendly.The walls have ears but bathroom talk isn't meant to be discussed.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Things You Said (...) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068617
Kudos: 38





	1. He should have said no

**Author's Note:**

> hi :D  
> so this is my first time doing this... I'm not that good of a writer and english is not my first language but I was trying to find tsukiyama fanfic and surprisingly there's not really that many so... here we are :P  
> also I know the title sounds really dramatic but this is just silly drunk tsukiyama.  
> hope you like it !!!!!

God he should have said no. It's not like he really has a problem doing it anyways, at least to any other person. Hinata has an important exam and asks him to help him study? No. Takana wants to borrow his family's dog to impress girls? Absolutely not, why is that even a thought in his brain? But Yamaguchi gets invited to a college party by a random girl in his class and it's "why not count me in!".

It's not like he hates parties. His friends are all there too which is comforting (even though that's not really a thought he would say out loud to them) and with a few drinks down he can almost forgive the annoying ass music that's playing all too loud on a shitty speaker somewhere in the house. It's just that Yamaguchi is a light weight on top of being a friendly drunk which means that he can't leave his side because he's afraid he would pass out alone somewhere but he also has to watch in silence while people confuse Yamaguchi's friendliness with flirting. EVERY. DAMN. TIME.

**\- What's up? Where's Yama, I thought he was with you?**

**\- He's talking with some girl over there. —** Tsukishima couldn't do it anymore so he just went to sit down on some plastic chairs the owner of the house so sweetly spread around, while Yama talked with some drunk girl. This way he could check on him without having to hear the poor excuse of flirting this girl was obviously trying. That however didn't exactly work because on top of laughing at every single thing Yama was saying she was also very, VERY, touchy. God he should have said no.

**\- Oh... she seems... friendly?**

**\- I guess. Did you want anything Kageyama?**

**\- Doesn't it bother you?**

**\- Does it bother you when Hinata talks with other guys?**

**\- Yes.**

**\- Oh wow, are you drunk? Normally it takes you a couple of times to fully admite anything Hinata related.**

**\- Yeah well I'm trying something new.**

**\- Where is he anyways?**

**\- Oikawa challenged him to do shots or something, honestly I'm not drunk enough for Oikawa yet.**

Tsuki was about to answer something like "Well I'm not drunk enough for you yet so excuse me" when he decided to check on Yamaguchi again and found him gone. What the fuck, he was just there two seconds ago? This is all Kageyama's fault, if he hadn't come talk to him while Tsukishima was obviously busy. God this is a nightmare, he should have said no.

**\- Why don't you go see if Oikawa doesn't dare your boyfriend to kiss him or something.**

**\- NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!... But yeah maybe I should...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters are not gonna be many or too long btw, I just find it more clean to do chapters lmao


	2. Bathroom Talk

Tsuki looked everywhere. Outside, inside in the living room, in the kitchen, in some of the non-locked rooms. He was starting to seriously worry when suddenly he remembered that maybe Yamaguchi felt nauseous and went to the bathroom. Yes that has to be it!

As soon as he got to the bathroom door he heard someone vomiting from the outside. Oh no, this is exactly the reason why Tsukishima was keeping an eye on him all night. He was about to come in when he heard a weak voice saying his name.

 **\- What if this Tsukishima knows? —** Now that Tsuki is paying attention to the voices it doesn't sound like Yama is the one vomiting. 

**\- I don't know... He's so good at reading people too, maybe he knows and it's too embarrassed to talk to me about it.**

More vomiting. Whoever it is it's really having a hard time. Well if it's not Yama he doesn't really care that much but his friend is definitely having a conversation with someone inside. He shouldn't listen, but even if he's the one helping someone that feels bad Yama is still drunk, he can't leave him be! 

**\- We've been friends for so long and I don't wanna ruin that either.**

Is Yamaguchi talking about him? His name was mentioned in the beginning, it sure sound like it. Maybe he's a little tipsy too. More vomiting.

**\- Are you sure you are fine? Maybe we should call someone to take you back to your dorm.**

**\- I've texted my friend already, she's on her way, but listeNNNN me and my ex where exactly on the same spot 2 years ago, YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM!! More often than not the feeling is mutual and if it's not well... give me a call!**

**\- Thanks for the advice drunk stranger sitting on the bathroom floor, but I'm gonna pass.** — Yama is laughing. Is he even drunk anymore?

 **\- Wow, stranger? Can't believe I wasted all my best flirting on you, those were top moves kid, TOP. MOVES! —** The girl is laughing too. By the conversation it sounds like she was the same girl flirting with Yama before he got lost.

What is this conversation even about? Are they still talking about Tsukishima? Tell him what?

Out of nowhere he sees a tall black haired girl approach the bathroom and tries to make it seem like he was just passing by. The girl pays him no mind though and enters the bathroom with a determination he has only seen on Hinata when someone challenges him to do something. Tsuki stays close to the door frame but not close enough that it may look creepy. He doesn't know the two girls and is aware of how strange it may look for him to be looking inside the bathroom right now. 

**\- Are you insane?!? You want me to call your mom because you got** **alcohol poisoning on your first college party or something? Dorm. Now.**

**\- Yo Kiyoko meet my friend... huh? What was your name again, sorry?**

**\- Huh... Yamaguchi. Hi I was... helping I guess?**

**\- You don't sound so sure kid. But thank you anyways, I'm Kiyoko.**

**\- Kiyo you are not gonna believe! So I was trying to flirt with him right? BUT TURNS OUT RIGHT? HE'S IN LOVE WITH SOME GUY! And then I went all "oh I'm gonna be sick" right? So he came to help me ahahaha.**

**\- Yeah we are gonna go. Thanks again and good luck with what you got going on.**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Tsuki sees the two girls leave, the smaller girl supporting her weight on the taller one. Yup that's definitely the little blond girl that was flirting with Yama some time ago. Before he has the time to move Yamaguchi follows the two girls and leaves the bathroom.

**\- Tsukiiiiiiii, I was gonna text you right now! Sorry got a little distracted with huh...? This girl. NOT LIKE THAT THO!!! She felt sick and I was helping her ahaha.**

**\- It's fine Yams I saw them leave the bathroom. Was looking for you, are you ready to go?**

Tsukishima drove them both there, together with Hinata and Kageyama, so he didn't have much to drink.

**\- Yeah! Don't worry about the other two though Hinata texted me while I was in there, they're huh... busy...**

Well that's definitely something he didn't need to know. Not unexpected but too much information anyways.

**\- Okay, let's go then.**

Without any other word the boys try and leave the house in direction to the car. It's late already so there's less people that there were when they got there first but the ones still there are just as loud so it's a relief the more they walk and the music starts to fade. Yamaguchi seems pretty quiet and not really that drunk anymore and Tsukishima feels that silence by being even more quiet. They get to the car and Tsuki starts driving. He's so in his own thoughts that he forgets to turn on the radio so they just drive in even more silence. What was that conversation he overheard? Was it about him. Tsukishima is not a fool he thinks he understood what they were saying? But did he? Yama is right, they have been friends for a long time and neither want to ruin that...

**\- Is everything alright Tsuki?**


	3. Too quiet I can hear myself think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, tell me what you think :D  
> Also was gonna say this in the other chapter but it's the way I have no idea how college parties work for me :/

**\- Is everything alright Tsuki?**

**\- Huh, yes? Why wouldn't it be?**

**\- No reason I think, you are just awfully quiet tonight.**

**\- Am I really talkative normally?**

**\- Yeah I guess not... Can I ask you something? How long** **were you outside that bathroom? You said you saw the girls leave.**

**\- Why?**

No. No. Abort. Why didn't he say he wasn't there for that long from the get-go, now it sounds like he really heard something.

**\- No... No reason... Just... Wondering I guess...**

More silence. He should say something. That he heard it all, that whatever he feels Tsuki feels too.

**\- Can I turn the radio on?**

Say something, say something.

**\- Hey Tsuki are you listening, can I turn on the radio or not?**

"I heard you. I like you too." Say it, say it now.

**\- Tsu...**

**\- IHEARDYOUILIKEYOUTOO**

**\- I'm sorry what? Are you okay for real?**

**\- I said... I said I heard you. In the bathroom. I got there quite early I think. I don't know how much time you were in there for but I think I heard quite a lot of your conversation.**

Silence. Maybe he heard it all wrong, maybe he's actually drunk, and he's driving right now but he's drunk and they are gonna die and the last thing he said to Yamaguchi was a bunch of drunk blabbering. 

**\- Oh**

Oh? Oh what? Oh I like you too or oh there's a truck coming in our direction and you are too drunk to try and get out of the way?

**\- Yeah... So just letting you know... That I heard you... And that I...**

**\- I'm sorry can you please stop the car?**

Tsuki finds a place to stop and parks. It's quiet outside and it's quiet inside the car and it's starting to really bother him. He thinks about opening the door and run, just run until it's loud again. Instead he unlocks his seatbelt and looks straight forward. They stay like that a while when all of the sudden Tsuki hears the car door unlock. He follows.

**\- I understand if you are mad.**

Yamaguchi is leaning against the car. Tsuki gets in front of him.

**\- I'm not mad Yams.**

He doesn't really understand. Even if he heard the conversation all wrong in the bathroom, something he must have heard or this wouldn't be his friends reaction. He didn't totally fabricate an entire conversation that's almost impossible.

**\- I understand if you want to distance yourself from me a little bit... I can get over you but I guess I also need some time alone to do so.**

Do what? Wait... Oh. OOOOOHHHHH

**\- NO WAIT THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT!!!!**

More silence. He's so tired of silence, he did his part, he confessed, why is Yama so quiet? 

Abruptly Yamaguchi takes a step forward. They weren't that far apart but this way is like their faces are a breath apart. More because of instinct that anything else Tsuki holds the other boys hips and takes a step forward till Yama is back at his original position, his back leaning against the car.

Tsuki's eyes dart to Yama's, down to his freckles and then his lips. They stay quiet. 

**\- You don't?**

Quiet. Tsuki can feel Yama's breath when he speaks, thinks he can hear his heart beating very fast or maybe it's his own. 

**\- I really REALLY don't.**

This seems to be last straw for Yamaguchi. He closes his eyes, gets in tip toes and then... they are kissing. Tsuki grabs his hips with more intent and Yama makes a throaty sound. It's desperate, it's a little emotional too and most important it's not quiet anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay back to studying for this exam I have tomorrow.  
> Follow me on twitter (@jinsmoonriver) if you wanna be friends also I have like 2 more "Things You Said..." titles so let me know if that's something y'all would like to see. Maybe other ships or something, who knows.


End file.
